


The Outfit

by BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)



Series: the Assembled Avengers Initiative [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay, Top Steve Rogers, steve's uso outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/pseuds/BucksomeBarnes
Summary: Steve has a newly-made surprise for Bucky whose '40s fantasy finally becomes reality.





	The Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really similar to the previous one in the series, but it's been sitting in my word doc for weeks and I figured whatever. Who's going to complain about two explicit Bucky-catering sex scenes in a row? Not I.

“Okay, ready?” Steve called from inside their master closet.

“Yes…” Bucky replied from the bed, unsure but excited.

Steve stepped through the doorway and into the room, splaying his arms out at the foot of their bed and letting out a shy “ta-dah.” 

“Is that…?”

“Kind of,” Steve answered, awkwardly running his hands down his torso.

Bucky’s eyes lit up as he practically floated off the bed and stepped up to Steve, reverently tracing the outline of the big white star on Steve’s chest with a fingertip.

“It’s not the same one, obviously,” Steve began, warily watching Bucky look him up and down. “But it’s an exact replica, made from the same kind of materials and everything.”

Bucky whistled low, predatorily circling around Steve. His eyes raked all along Steve’s body, fond memories of first seeing him in the original USO outfit flooding his brain. The soft cotton top, red leather gloves and boots, navy tights with the same color hot pants on top…Bucky sighed.

“I couldn’t bring myself to put on the hood,” Steve laughed as Bucky came around to face him again. “It felt too silly.”

Humming in response, Bucky slid his hands around Steve’s waist, clasping them together at the small of his back.

“I don’t know what it is exactly,” Bucky started quietly, “but somethin’ about this outfit always got me goin.’”

Steve smiled and playfully rolled his eyes. “Is it because everything’s ridiculously skin tight?”

“I dunno. It just…” Bucky trailed off, shaking his head, eyes roaming around Steve’s face. He lifted a hand to run lightly through the front of Steve’s parted hair. “And you did you hair like you used to.”

The tone in Bucky’s voice made Steve’s cheeks blush and his throat tighten. “It’s shorter than it used to be, but I tried.”

Bucky’s eyes were big and brown, staring at Steve with a gentle sadness. “I know it wasn’t always easy,” he started, replacing his hand on Steve’s lower back, “but sometimes I really miss it—before the war. Some things were harder, but there were a lot of things much simpler back then too.”

“I know what you mean,” Steve sighed, cupping Bucky’s face in his warm hands.

Closing his eyes, Bucky leaned into Steve’s touch, letting out a heavy breath. Eyes still shut, Bucky slid his hands up Steve’s body until his arms were wrapped around his neck, fingers lightly scratching the back of Steve’s head. Wordless, Steve leaned forward, pressing his lips impossibly gentle to Bucky’s. He let out another breath, hand slipping from Steve’s neck to his chest.

Pulling away, Steve kissed at Bucky’s cheeks and forehead, murmuring, “Now, tell me what you want from me.”

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows and set his hands on Steve’s wrists, lightly pulling them away from his face. Staring intently into Steve’s eyes, Bucky flushed, replying, “I want you to fuck me in it.”

Steve blinked a few times, taken aback. “You do?”

Bucky flushed slightly deeper, an uncommon sight, as he bit his lip and nodded.

“Okay,” Steve breathed, cock already pressing against the tights and shorts. “I can do that.”

Bucky nodded again, the pink in face fading. He took another long look at Steve, eyes raking up and down before rounding the bed, grabbing the lube from Steve’s bedside table, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Steve stood at the foot of the bed, slightly dazed, and clasped his hands together, waiting. After a few minutes, a completely naked Bucky pulled the door open and gave Steve an impatient expression.

Giving Bucky a curious look, Steve pointed his thumb back to the bed.

Bucky flicked his head to the side, beckoning. Furrowing his eyebrows, Steve walked over and into the bathroom placing his hands on Bucky’s sides.

“I want to watch,” Bucky whispered, pulling Steve closer and giving him a gaze full of fire. 

Steve’s cock jumped as he felt Bucky’s press stiffly against him.

“Okay,” Steve breathed again, a little stunned, but ridiculously turned on.

After giving him a rough kiss, Bucky pulled away, stepping over to the counter between their sinks and leaning his forearms against it, sticking his ass out. Steve scrambled over, eager, and tenting his shorts as much as the tights would allow.

“We haven’t done this in a while,” Steve murmured, taking place directly behind Bucky and looking at him in the mirror. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Bucky answered immediately. “The thought of you, in that outfit, just completely—” He paused, taking a breath in and clearing his throat. “Steve, I’ve fantasized about this since 1943.”

“Why haven’t you said anything about it sooner?” Steve asked gently, peeling his gloves off to grip tightly at Bucky’s ass.

Bucky’s eyes closed as he sucked a surprised breath in. “Just didn’t think about it, I guess. And didn’t think you’d still have it.”

There was a long pause before Steve replied, prompting Bucky to peek an eye open, looking at him in the reflection.

“What else do you want me to do?” Steve asked, kneading and spreading Bucky’s cheeks apart.

Bucky let out a low groan, dropping his head. “God,” he sighed. “Whatever you want.”

Both Steve and Bucky were fairly dominant in bed, both taking charge and pushing the other around when they wanted to and it worked well for them. But now, hearing Bucky become such putty in Steve’s hands made him much more excited than he would’ve expected.

Dropping to his knees, Steve continued kneading at Bucky’s cheeks, kissing warm skin from the small of his back to halfway down his thighs. Bucky let out a few long sighs as Steve licked and nipped, running his hands up, down and around Bucky’s bottom half, purposefully avoiding his stiffening cock. Pushing at Bucky’s ankles, Steve coaxed him into a wider stance, sliding a hand up to lightly trail a finger a long Bucky’s perineum, front to back.

He let out a surprised gasp before slamming a fist onto the counter top.

Steve smiled smugly to himself before reaching up to grab the bottle of lube. Squirting a bit onto his forefinger, Steve slicked up before pushing it slowly into Bucky’s opening. Bucky let his head fall to his bent arms, letting out a few long sighs as Steve pumped gently in and out, adding a second finger after a few minutes.

Bucky moaned, low and drawn out when Steve finally pushed a slippery third finger inside. Steve watched as Bucky pawed at the counter in front of him, fingertips nearly white from pressing down so hard onto the marble. Bucky was painfully hard, but Steve still purposefully didn’t touch his cock, trying to draw this out as long as possible, until he had Bucky desperately begging for him to finally get him off.

Slowly pulling his fingers out, they both let out a shaky breath.

“You still doing okay?” Steve asked quietly, leaning down to kiss between Bucky’s shoulder blades.

“Mm-hm,” Bucky replied, swallowing hard. “God, Steve…”

“What?” Steve said, grazing his teeth along Bucky’s warm skin. “Tell me.”

Bucky’s hands were trembling as he pressed his palms against the counter, also trying to last as long as he could without cumming. “Jesus, dollface, I—I need you in me. Now.”

Steve stared at Bucky’s reflection in the mirror until he looked up, meeting Steve’s eyes with a wild expression, cheeks flushed. He was already painfully turned on, but seeing Bucky’s face so vulnerable and _needy_ made Steve weak in the knees.

“I like this side of you,” Steve teased, trailing his fingers down Bucky’s spine while maintaining eye contact.

Bucky groaned, dropping his head again and pushing his ass back into Steve’s crotch. “Please,” he whined, quiet. “Fuck, Steve.”

Rolling his hips, Steve grinded his clothed erection roughly against Bucky’s backside, reaching over for the bottle of lubricant again. Bucky whined a second time, pushing back harder.

Steve smirked and took a few steps back. He unclasped his belt and pulled his shorts and tights down just enough to get his dick out, rock hard and pointing to the ceiling. He squirted some more lube onto himself, spreading it around with a shuddering sigh, before stepping forward again. Slowly wrapping his hands around Bucky’s hips, Steve lined himself up and pushed inside, both of them letting out throaty groans.

Steve kept a slow pace for a long while, pumping in and out, controlled and consistent. Bucky sighed and pushed back slightly with each thrust until they found a mutual rhythm, bodies smacking together. They stared at each other in the mirror the entire time, both completely enthralled at the sight: Steve, hair slicked down to one side like he did in the ‘30s, wearing the old USO uniform, fucking Bucky from behind. And Bucky, completely nude, bent over the counter top, skin hot and pink as he let out small “ _ah_ ” sounds with each thrust.

“Fuck,” Steve whined, digging his fingers deeper into Bucky’s sides. “God, Buck you feel so fucking good.”

Bucky grunted in response, breathing out a shaky, “ _You_ feel so fucking good, doll.”

Steve practically growled as he resituated, pushing Bucky’s hips roughly up against the vanity and lifting a leg to brace his knee on the edge of the counter. He pressed his hands against Bucky’s shoulder blades, forcing him to bend over completely, sweating torso sticking to the cold countertop as Bucky sucked in a surprised breath. Taking advantage of the new leverage, Steve quickened his pace, pounding into him even harder. Bucky let out a cry as he swung his arm back to grab at whatever part of Steve he could, accidentally knocking over his electric razor and a bottle of mouthwash in the process. He grabbed at Steve’s thigh, pawing and scratching at the fabric as Steve continued pumping, breathy and moaning.

“Oh my god…” Bucky groaned shakily. “Jesus Christ…”

Slowing his thrusts, Steve rubbed up and down Bucky’s bare back, watching Bucky’s face contort in the mirror. He trailed his fingers along Bucky’s spine, up his neck, and onto the back of his head. Bucky let out a contented sigh as Steve massaged his fingers into his scalp. He started rolling his hips faster, tugging tighter at Bucky’s hair each time until Bucky’s head was pulled as far back as it could go, Steve’s hands wrung up in his thick waves.

Bucky choked out a few high pitched whines.

“Still okay?” Steve breathed.

“Yes,” Bucky grunted. “God, _yes_ …”

From the angle they were at, Steve could see most of both bodies—Bucky’s back beautifully arched, chest lifted off the counter from the strength of Steve’s grip, and the jiggle of his ass every time Steve rammed into him.

“Fuck, sweetheart,” Steve murmured. “God, just look at you.”

Bucky let out a strained sigh. “Please, Steve. Fuck, _please_.”

“Please what?” Steve leered back, slowly letting go of Bucky’s hair.

“I—I want you t-to touch me.”

“I am touchin’ you.”

Bucky practically whimpered, something Steve hasn’t heard in over seventy years and it almost made him finish fight then.

“ _Steve_ , _please_. I wanna cum. I wanna cum for you so bad.”

Steve hummed, pretending to think about it as he dropped his leg from the counter and roughly pulled Bucky’s torso upright. They were standing flush against each other, Steve still buried deep inside Bucky. They looked at one another in the mirror, faces flushed and eyes wild. Wordless, Steve reached around to finally take ahold of Bucky’s cock, pushing it down flat against the marble.

Bucky immediately let out a cry and reached his metal arm around to grip at the back of Steve’s neck. His length was dark pink and leaking as Steve set his hand down on the countertop, thumb pressed tightly on top of Bucky’s twitching cock. Steve rolled his hips painfully slow, Bucky’s body moving with him, dick sliding snugly between the cold counter and Steve’s hot hand.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Bucky moaned, forcing his eyes open to look at Steve’s face in the reflection. “Oh fuck, Steve. Oh god…”

He let his head fall backwards against Steve’s shoulder and he quickened their pace. Bucky pawed at Steve’s body, sucking in big, gasping breaths.

“Yeah, yeah, _yes_ —”

“That’s it, sugar,” Steve whispered. “Cum for me now, Buck. Just let go.”

And with one last thrust, Bucky was yelling Steve’s name, metal fingers digging into the base of Steve’s neck as he shot thickly onto the counter, legs trembling.

Steve loosely rubbed him through it, Bucky finally coming down with a huge inhale and a shuddering groan. He went limp, leaning his full weight back onto Steve’s body, heartrate gradually slowing as he caught his breath.

“How was that?” Steve teased, kissing along Bucky’s shoulder and up the side of his neck.

Bucky hummed in reply, sliding his hand around to Steve’s cheek and gently pulling him in for a messy kiss.

Steve smirked before stepping away, popping stiffly out of Bucky’s raw opening, harder than ever. Bucky immediately turned and sank to his knees, wasting no time wrapping his lips around Steve’s cock, flesh hand gripping at the base.

“Oh hell, Buck,” Steve moaned, glancing in the mirror to watch the back of Bucky’s head pump in and out in front of him. “Fuck…”

Bucky kept going, taking Steve as far into his mouth as he could, dragging his fist along Steve’s shaft as he pulled back each time.

“Yes, oh yeah,” Steve muttered mindlessly. “ _Yes_ , sugar, keep going, just like that—”

Once Steve started whining and quivering, Bucky set Steve’s bright pink head against his tongue, pumping his hand until Steve was crying out and spurting into Bucky’s mouth. He took Steve further inside again, cum slipping around the length of his cock, before finally pulling away.

“Oh shit,” Steve sighed, letting his head fall back, chest heaving.

Bucky wiped at his face and got to his feet, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and pulling him in for a long kiss. Steve moaned at the taste of himself on Bucky’s lips.

“Let’s get cleaned up, huh?” Bucky whispered as their softening cocks brushed lightly against each other.

“Yeah,” Steve sighed, eyes fluttering open.

Bucky stared at him with bright eyes, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. He ran his hands lightly down the front of Steve’s top, over the star and along the length of the stripes. “You’re keeping _this_ one, right?” He smirked.

“You know what,” Steve started, breathless, glancing down at himself and grinning, “it’s kinda growin’ on me.”


End file.
